Wedding Day Blues
by IrishDipstick
Summary: Taylor's off to a wedding. Caution may contain spanking.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or any of it's characters.

**Chapter 1**

"I don't wanna go to some dumb wedding." Taylor glared across the table at her father.

"It's just one day, and Patricia really wants you to be there."

"I don't even know her sister. I could stay with Abby or Tony."

"Not an option, you're coming with us. Patricia's even going to take you out this afternoon to get you something to wear."

"But this is Saturday! You want me to spend it tryin' on clothes I ain't gonna wear?" Taylor shook her head. "Not happenin'!"

Gibbs stood up and leant over the table towards her, making Taylor slide a little further back in her seat. "Oh it's happening alright. I think I'll tag along today, just in case you decide to give Patricia a hard time."

Taylor met his glare for as long as she dared, before looking down at the table.

He sat down again and lifted his coffee. He'd known this wasn't going to be easy, that was why he'd left it as long as possible to tell her about the wedding. He glanced over at his daughter again. That mutinous look was still there. He was going to have to watch her like a hawk. If Taylor came up with a way out, she'd take it.

"Can I go see Jason?"

"I just told you we were going out!"

Yeah well she hadn't said she was going. "Just until we gotta go."

"Don't think that's a such a good idea." When she didn't say anything more he continued. "You can wash up, I have to go shave."

Taylor was halfway down the front path when the alarm went off. For a few moments she froze as she watched the neighbours looking out their windows to see what was going on. Damn it. The alarm wasn't on earlier, her dad must have set it before he went upstairs. Huh, nice to know he trusted her. The alarm stopped just as suddenly as it had started, and Taylor turned to see her father standing in the doorway.

"Get in here."

"I'm just going to tell Jason where I'm going." Keeping her eyes on her dad she took a few slow backward steps towards the gate,

"Not going to tell you again Taylor."

Well aware that he wasn't the only one watching her, she stuck her hands into her pockets and walked towards him. She stopped at what she considered to be a safe distance and looked up at him. He still had bits of shaving foam on his face.

"I was only gonna tell Jason."

Her dad didn't reply, just nodded towards the interior of the house.

Edging past him she anticipated the swat that was coming her way.

"Ow!" Yep, there it was.

Taking her arm, he led her into the living room and pointed to the couch.

"Sit there, and don't move until Patricia gets here. Understand?"

Taylor nodded. This time she saw him reset the alarm before he went back upstairs.

*******

The mall was absolutely packed as the three of them, Patricia at the front, Taylor in the middle and her dad bringing up the rear, trailed from one store to another. Twice she'd tried to slip away unnoticed, and twice she'd been swatted and hauled back. The second time came with a threat to expect a lot more when she got home if she tried to disappear again. Her butt demanded a change of strategy, so now she just shook her head every time Patricia held up a dress for her to see. Yeah like she was gonna wear a dress anyway. An hour later and Gibbs had had enough. Taking Patricia's latest choice of dress from her he handed it to Taylor, before marching her over to the dressing room.

"Go put it on, or I will." he growled.

Taylor looked from the him, to the dress, then back to her dad. "It's too small for you, besides it's not your colour."

When he reached out to grab her she ducked into the dressing room. Patricia followed her in and found her sitting on one of the benches. Realising Taylor had no intention of trying the dress on, she sat down beside her.

"You know if you don't try that on, your dad's not going to care that this is the ladies dressing room."

Taylor looked up at her. "He wouldn't!"

Patricia held her thumb and finger about a quarter of an inch apart. He's about this close, and I wouldn't want to be in your shoes if he does."

Taylor stood up and snuck a look out of the door. He did look pissed. Admitting defeat, she lifted the dress and took it into one of the cubicles to try it on. One pair of shoes later and they were heading home again. Taylor's feet hit the ground before the car had come to a complete stop in their drive. This time her dad didn't stop her, just reminded her to be back in time for dinner.

*******

Taylor made it back just in time and slid onto her seat at the table. Patricia was still there, which wasn't exactly unexpected, she was there most of the time now anyway.

"So what have you been up to?"

She stopped eating and looked at her father. "Nothin'"

"Nothing? Or nothing you want me to find out about?"

"Nothing."

"Are you going to let me see you in your new dress?"

"Just cause you bought it doesn't mean I'm gonna wear it!"

"Come on, you can't just wear it for one day."

Taylor set down her fork and stood up. "I told you already, I'm not going to any wedding!"

"And I told you that you're going. Now sit down." When she didn't move, he added "While you still can."

Not taking her eyes off his, she did as she was told.

"So what are you going to do tomorrow Taylor? Patricia asked in an attempt to diffuse the situation. It worked.

Taylor looked at her and shrugged. "Maybe the skate park, Jason's going." She looked over at her dad. "Can I?"

He nodded. At least the whole weekend wasn't going to be a complete disaster.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or any of it's characters.

Warning - may contain spanking

**Chapter 2**

Sunday passed without major incident, and no one mentioned the wedding again. Taylor certainly wasn't going to bring the subject up, and was just hoping they'd finally got the message. Monday however was not so peaceful.

The classroom came to life as Miss Wilson left to collect some photocopying. Taylor was doodling on her pencil case when she realised someone was in front of her. Ashley and her sidekick Hannah were standing there, smug grins on their faces. Two of her favourite people, not.

"What?" She looked up at them, obviously irritated by their presence.

Ashley spoke first. "Saw you at the mall on Saturday."

"So?" Taylor had no idea what they were getting at.

"So why was Miss Wilson with you?" Hannah giggled.

"What's it to you?" Feeling herself start to blush, she looked away from them.

"Daddy dating the teacher is he?" Ashley made she said it loud enough for the rest of the class to hear. The room went silent.

"So what if he is?" She could feel her temper rising.

"Does she help you with your homework? Or just pick out your clothes?" Hannah chimed in.

Taylor just glared at her, but said nothing.

"You not going to wear your nice new dresses to school to impress the teacher?" Ashley taunted.

Taylor counted to ten. A split second later Ashley was on the ground with Taylor on top of her. Ashley tried to struggle free and looked to her friend for help, but she was standing well clear. There was no way she was getting up. Taylor drew back her fist, but when she went to land the punch someone grabbed her arm and lifted her up. Ashley scrambled to her feet and backed away just in case Taylor managed to get loose. Taylor was still seeing red and trying to break free as she was unceremoniously dragged into the hall.

"Taylor, that's enough!"

Breathing hard she looked up at her captor, temper rapidly retreating when she realised it was Patricia.

"You can let go now." Taylor nodded towards her arm.

Patricia released her. "What happened?"

The only answer she got was a shrug.

"You know you're in trouble don't you?"

"Why? I didn't hit her, and anyway she started it!"

"Then you're both in trouble."

That at least made Taylor feel a little better.

"You calm enough to go back in?"

Nodding, she walked back into the classroom, closely followed by Patricia, and took her seat. Taylor watched as Ashley was also taken out to be questioned. She smiled at her when she returned, it was obvious she'd been crying. Then stopped when she figured Ashley had probably been looking for the sympathy vote. Ashley wasn't the only one called out though, a few of her classmates were chosen at random. At least they weren't all Ashley's friends, someone might stick up for her.

*******

Taylor and Ashley were both kept behind when the others left, and each was handed a letter. Ashley accepted hers quickly and left, Taylor did not.

"What's it say?"

"It's not for you, it's for your dad."

" I know that, but you wrote it.""Haven't we had a conversation like this before?"

"Sort of."

"Do you really want to go down the same road again? Just because I'm involved with your dad doesn't mean I can treat you any differently in school." She held the letter out for Taylor to take.

"I don't want you to, I just wanna know what's in the letter."

Patricia reached out and put the envelope into Taylor's hand. "Just give it to him."

Taking one last look at the envelope, she carefully folded it in half and stuck it in her back pocket of her jeans before making the short walk to NCIS.

*******

Sitting outside the main building, Taylor turned the letter over and over in her hands trying to decide what to do. I mean she didn't even know what was in it, not for sure, Patricia hadn't told her what everyone else had said. She tried peeling it open, but had to stop when it started to tear. Even holding it up to the light didn't yield any clues about it's contents. There was nothing else for it, she would just have to open it later. Stalling seemed like a good tactic for now, and maybe she could have another talk with Patricia first. Feeling a lot better now that a decision had been made she made her way into the building. Her dad was busy reading a report so she didn't disturb him. The sooner he finished, the sooner they could get out of here. He looked up as she walked past him towards Tim's empty workstation.

"Good day at school?" he asked.

"It was ok." Taylor flicked on Tim's computer and focused her attention on the screen.

Nodding, he started to read again.

Taylor had been happily surfing for half an hour before the first indication that everything was not going to plan, came from the other side of the bullpen.

"She did what?"

Taylor peeked round the monitor to see who he was talking to. He was on his cell, she hadn't even heard it ring. Seeing her, he pointed to a spot in front of his desk. Reluctantly she went over and waited for him to finish the call. She knew Tony would be watching so she turned and glared at him. He always liked to know what was going on. The noise of the phone being snapped shut startled her and she spun back to face her father.

"Anything you want to tell me?"

"Erm,…. no."

"Sure about that?"

"Yes." She was definitely certain she didn't want to tell him anything.

He glared at her, stood up, and held out his hand. "Give it to me."

"Give you what?" she wasn't ready to confess to anything yet, she had to talk to Patricia first.

He put his hands on the table and lent towards her. "If I have to look for it, you're not going like what happens." It was almost a growl.

Change of plan. Taylor reached back, taking the envelope from her pocket and placed it onto the desk.

She took a step backwards just to be on the safe side.

"Did I say that you could move?"

Shaking her head she moved closer again.

Gibbs didn't open it, just held it up in front of him.

"What's this about?"

Taylor just shrugged. What was the point, he was gonna read it anyway.

"Last chance!" he warned.

She couldn't bring herself to say anything. He waited for a few more seconds before sitting down and opening the envelope.

Watching him read it was not easy, so she focused on a stapler instead. When she saw the glasses being set down she knew he was finished. He stood up, took his gun from the drawer.

"What? You gonna shoot me?"

"Don't push it Taylor." He warned as he lifted his coat from the back of the chair.

"Get your bag, we're going home." With that he walked towards the elevator, expecting her to follow. Tony gave her a sympathetic look as she picked up her backpack and chased after him.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or any of it's characters.

**Chapter 3**

Taylor made it into the elevator just as the doors began to close. Standing with her back against the cool metal wall she avoided looking at her father. Her eyes were locked instead on the control panel, as she repeated a mantra of "don't hit the switch" in her head. He didn't, and before she knew it they were in the car. Taylor had no idea what she was gonna say when they got home. She really didn't want either her dad or Patricia to find out the reason why she'd been fighting in case they thought she was annoyed at them being together. She wasn't, in fact she quite liked Patricia being around. It was just Ashley and Hannah, they'd wound her up, and she didn't like the fact that they figured the relationship was somehow wrong or weird. Taylor gazed out the window, one block left to go, now she wished she had actually landed that punch.

*******

Following her father into the house Taylor veered off into the living room as he punched the code into the alarm, and sat on the couch, feet up, with her arms wrapped around her knees. Watching him as he entered the room and locked up his gun, she tried to work out how mad he was, but it was impossible to tell. Taking up his usual spot on the coffee table her dad glared at her, obviously waiting for her to explain.

"I didn't hit her." Taylor offered up that small piece of information.

"You would have if Patricia hadn't stopped you."

"Maybe, maybe not."

"Why were you going to hit her?"

Taylor shrugged. "She made me mad."

"I thought I told you to count to ten when you were angry."

"I did!"

"So what happened?"

"I still wanted to hit her." Taylor looked up at him. "Maybe I should have gone for twenty."

Gibbs had to force himself not to grin, he knew she was serious. "Uh huh. You still haven't told me why she made you angry. What did she say to you?"

Taylor picked at the knee of her jeans. "It doesn't matter."

Putting his hand over hers to stop her, he waited until she looked at him again. "It matters, and before you answer I have to warn you, I already have a pretty good idea what went on so don't even think about lying."

Taylor sighed. "Ashley saw us at the mall on Saturday."

"You didn't want anyone to know about Patricia? I thought you'd got used to the idea." He sounded disappointed.

"See! I knew you'd think that! That's why I didn't want to give you the note. I don't care who knows. I like her"

Now he was confused. "So why were you mad at her then?"

"Cause Ashley and Hannah think it's weird that you're going out with my teacher, and they wanted everyone else to think it too."

He didn't know what to say to that. When he'd spoken to Patricia earlier he'd been worried Taylor was going to start up another full scale anti Patricia war. Moving from the coffee table to beside her he watched as she started to pick at her knee again. He nudged her with his elbow and she looked round. "So you like Patricia then?"

Taylor blushed and nodded.

He nudged her again. "You like Patricia?"

Taylor looked at him as if he had gone nuts. "I said I did, didn't I?"

This time instead of nudging her he slipped his hand behind Taylor and started to tickle her. "Who are you? And what have you done with my daughter?"

Taylor giggled and wriggled away. "Real funny dad!"

Reaching over he lifted her onto his knee and wrapped his arms around her.

"Dad?

"Yeah?"

"Are you gonna spank me?"

Gibbs looked down at his daughter who was now chewing on her bottom lip nervously.

"Not this time, but I will if it happens again."

Taylor grinned up at him.

"Don't think you're getting away with it completely, you still have a weeks worth of detention coming."

"Figures."

"Go on, you can make a start on your homework before dinner."

Standing up Taylor picked up her bag, pausing at the bottom of the stairs. "Patricia coming?"

"Yeah. I'll let her know it's safe." He reached for his phone.

*******


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or any of it's characters.

**Chapter 4**

The wedding wasn't mentioned again until Friday night when they were on their way back from the movies. They must have taken her just to sweeten her up. It wasn't gonna work. Sitting in the back seat of the car Taylor listened to them talk about the plans for tomorrow, but said nothing. They seemed to assume she was going, even though she'd told them she wasn't. It was as if she had no say in the matter whatsoever. Well she'd just show them she couldn't be pushed around. Hell was gonna freeze over before she'd go with them.

* * *

As soon as they arrived home Taylor headed up to bed. It may have looked suspicious but she had to think. Finally she knew what she was gonna do. Emptying her backpack Taylor replaced the books with her rollerblades. Stashing the bag under her bed, she set the alarm on her phone. She wanted a good head start in the morning.

* * *

Normally Taylor hated getting out of bed early, but this morning she had no problem. The threat of wearing that dress and being bored stiff at the wedding was incentive enough. Within minutes she was dressed and downstairs. The house was still quiet as Taylor tiptoed down the stairs. Taking one more look towards the stairs Taylor punched in the alarm code and opened the front door. As an after thought she reset the alarm before leaving. Let Special Agent Gibbs figure that one out. For a while at least he'd think she was hiding somewhere in the house. It was still early, so Taylor had the skate park all to herself, Jason wouldn't be there for another hour at least. He already knew she'd be waiting for him, and had sworn not to tell anyone where she was. Sitting down on the ground Taylor swapped her sneakers for wheels. Time for a little practice before anyone else showed up.

* * *

Gibbs banged on his daughter's bedroom door. "Time you were up." He wasn't going anywhere until he was sure she was out of bed. When there was no response he opened the door, fully prepared for another argument. The bed was empty and there was no sign of Taylor. First thing he did was check the bathroom, she wasn't there either. Swearing loudly he went back downstairs to make sure he had actually set the alarm last night. He had.

"TAYLOR, FRONT AND CENTRE NOW!" There was no way she wouldn't be able to hear that, no matter where she was hiding.

Nothing.

Ok, if she wanted to play it like that, he'd just have to find her, and she sure as hell wasn't going to like it when he did.

* * *

Starting in the basement he worked his way upwards. Not a flaming sign of her, and she shouldn't have been able to leave without tripping the alarm. But there was no doubt about it, she had. He was gonna kill her, right after he found out how she did it.

Checking his watch he worked out how much time he had to find her before picking Patricia up. If he got changed now and took Taylor's clothes with him, he had just over an hour and a half. Taking the stairs two at a time he headed straight for Taylor's closet. When he opened the door he was met by a landslide of clothes and shoes. There were only a few things actually hanging up, and the dress was not one of them. Sifting through the heap of clothes he recognised the two bags from Saturday and checked their contents. Now he even less time, the dress would need ironed. Gibbs quickly changed and tried calling Taylor's cell as he was waiting for the iron to heat up. It rang a few times and he was surprised when she answered.

"Hey dad."

"Where the hell are you?"

"Can't tell you."

"Why not?"

"Cause you'd just come and get me, and like I told you before I'm not going to any wedding."

"Taylor Jacqueline Gibbs you get your backside home ……" He didn't get to finish, Taylor hung up. He was gonna kill her, twice.

He rang again.

"Sorry dad, we must have been cut off."

"If you think you have nothing to lose by pissing me off even more, you're sorely mistaken. You're just making your punishment worse each time." For a moment he thought she'd hung up again. "You'd better make damn sure it's going to be worth it, because I'll find you eventually. You've got fifteen minutes to let me know where you are." This time he hung up.

* * *

Taylor stared at the phone in her hand, wondering why the hell she'd answered it in the first place. He was right, she'd figured her ass was toast anyway, so she might as well make the most of it. Now she wasn't so sure. He did sound really mad. Sitting down on one of the benches she weighed up her options. She had almost decided to phone him back and let him know where she was when her stubborn streak kicked in again. Why should she have to go? It was a matter of principle, after all it was her weekend too. Spotting Jason in the distance she hit the speed dial button for her father.

"Hey dad."

"You ready to tell me where you are?"

Taylor crossed her fingers, in preparation for the lie she was about to tell. "I'm at the mall." There was no going back now. Hanging up she switched off her phone, and skated over to meet Jason.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or any of it's characters.

**Chapter 5**

Gibbs slammed his door hard enough to rock the whole car. He was absolutely furious. Almost an hour he'd spent trying to locate Taylor in the mall. He hadn't been able to get her on the phone, so he hadn't known where to start looking. Trying her usual haunts was unsuccessful. Out of desperation he had her paged over the tannoy system, but she hadn't showed up at the main door to meet him. There was only one conclusion he could come to. She'd lied to him. Realising he didn't have any time left to track her down, he tried to calm himself as he went to pick up Patricia. Taylor would have to wait.

*******

The more time that passed, the more worried Taylor became about the choices she'd made. It was getting late now, and everyone else had gone home. She knew she'd have to make a move soon, it wouldn't be long until it was dark. But getting her feet to move in the direction of home wasn't going to be easy. Maybe standing her ground hadn't been such a good idea after all.

As Patricia drove past the skate park she recognised the small huddled up figure sitting on a bench. Parking the car she made her way over to Taylor and sat down beside her. It was pretty obvious she'd been crying.

"Have you been here all day?"

Taylor didn't look round, just nodded.

Patricia reached over and took her hand. "You're cold."

"Are you gonna make me go home?"

"Do you really want to stay here all night?"

"Depends. How mad is he?"

"You're not afraid of your dad are you?"

"No, but my backside is."

"Your dad's worried about you."

"I'm worried about me too." Looking up at Patricia she whispered. "I lied to him."

"That wasn't really such a good idea was it?"

"Not now."

"Come on, you have to go home sometime." Standing, she waited for Taylor to do the same.

"Suppose." Resigned to her fate, Taylor lifted her bag and allowed Patricia to lead her out of the park. She didn't let go of Patricia's hand until they reached the car.

*******

Much to Taylor's relief, her dad's car wasn't in the drive when they arrived back at the house. She wasn't really sure what to do now, so she followed Patricia into the kitchen.

"I'm going to have to let your dad know you're back."

Taylor nodded.

"Why don't you go take a shower? It would help you warm up."

Taylor didn't want to be around for the phone call so she figured she might as well, leaving Patricia to break the news.

*******

No way did Taylor want to sit alone in her room, so once she had dried off and changed into her pyjamas she went to wait with Patricia.

"Did you tell him?"

"Yes." She patted the couch next to her.

"What'd he say?" Taylor asked nervously as she sat down beside her.

Patricia put her arm around her and pulled her close before she answered. "He's relieved you're ok."

Taylor left it at that, she didn't really want to know any more.

*******

Gibbs stormed through the front door, slamming it behind him, making both Patricia and Taylor jump. He stalked towards Taylor but suddenly stopped about halfway, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. Patricia had no idea what he was doing, but Taylor did. He was counting. When he opened his eyes again he didn't move any closer, just pointed towards a corner. Making sure she maintained a wide berth Taylor went and stood where he'd indicated. He didn't tell her how long she would have to stand there, just asked Patricia to keep an eye on her while he changed out of his suit. It didn't take long. She listened as they whispered behind her, but couldn't make out what they were saying. The room went silent just before she heard the front door close and Patricia's car start up.

"Come here."

Taylor turned. Her father was standing in the middle of the room. He didn't look any happier than he had earlier.

"You sure you don't wanna count again?"

He glared at her and pointed to the floor in front of him. That would be a no. She shuffled over to him, head down.

"I'm waiting."

"For what?"

"An explanation. Look at me."

She didn't look up. "I told you I wasn't going."

He put his hand under her chin and tilted her head up. "And I told you, you were. You disobeyed me."

Taylor really didn't like the look he was giving her.

"How'd you get past the alarm?"

"I…. ahh……..know the code."

"How?"

"You wrote it down for Tony."

"That was weeks ago. How many times have you used it?"

"I was savin' it for an emergency."

"You must have known you'd be punished, so why'd you do it?"

She pulled her head away, and shrugged.

"Let me guess. You figured the spanking you'd get would be worth it, if you avoided the wedding, am I right?""

Taylor reluctantly nodded, although her reasoning didn't exactly seem to make a lot of sense right now.

"Well let's just see if I can change your mind on that one."

Taylor reflexively took a step back, then another. She hadn't liked the sound of that, not one little bit. "That's not fair!" She glared up at her father and continued to back up.

"Sounds fair to me. Where do you think you're going?" He didn't reach for her, but followed her maintaining a steady distance between them. "What's the matter Taylor? Not so willing to take the spanking now?"

There wasn't much point in answering that question. This was not going to plan.

"That's too bad. It's happening. I'm gonna make sure you think twice before you pull a stunt like that again."

Taylor felt something hit the back of her legs, she'd backed into the couch. She panicked. "You're just pissed cause you couldn't find me!" It was out before she even knew she was going say it.

"AND WHY COULDN'T I FIND YOU TAYLOR?" he roared.

Sitting down she glanced at his belt before answering. "Cause…….." she stopped. That was not a sentence she wanted to finish, not right now, in fact not ever.

"WHY?"

"I'm sorry."

"I didn't ask if you're sorry!"

Taylor crossed her arms defensively. Why'd he have to drag everything out? He was glaring down at her, still waiting for an answer.

"I wasn't at the mall. I lied." She knew as soon as the words were out what was gonna happen next, and tried to ignore the fact he was taking his belt off.

"Can't you just send me to bed early or something?"

"You know the score. Now stand up."

"What about grounding? That would work."

"No. Up."

Standing up Taylor nodded towards the doubled over belt in his right hand. "Why've you gotta use that?" Taylor hated that strip of leather more than anything else she could think of. Not only did it burn like the fires of hell but it also took forever for the sting to wear off.

"Punishment fit's the crime Taylor."

He pulled her over his knee as he sat down.. And Taylor immediately threw her hand back to cover her butt.

"No…….let… me…UP!".

"If you want to keep your pants you'll settle down!" he warned as he trapped her hand. "Why are you here?"

Taylor tried to wriggle off. "Cause you're a baOW!….." Maybe that hadn't been such a good idea. She felt her pyjama pants being tugged down, and cursed herself for not putting on her shorts.

"Do you really want to make this worse?"

Shaking her head frantically, she answered him properly "I didn't do what you said, and I lied."

"Better."

Tightening his grip he raised the belt again and brought it down again with a resounding crack. Taylor jumped and began to struggle again as the burn immediately followed. Previous experience should have told her it wouldn't make any difference, but she wasn't going down without a fight. A few licks later she couldn't stop herself from crying, but she knew he wasn't anywhere near finished yet. The thought made her cry harder.

*******

Gibbs didn't stop until he was sure he'd got his message across. He'd been much harder on her before, but he was sure knowing that wouldn't make much of a difference to the heat in her backside right now. Taylor was still sobbing when she pushed herself up. She hissed as she replaced her pyjama pants. "Was it worth it?"

Looking at him she answered honestly. "No."

"Come here."He was still comforting her when Patricia returned. "Hope you two are hungry, I couldn't decide what to get, so I picked a few different things." Looking at the number of brown paper bags she was carrying they knew that was a bit of an understatement. They'd be eating leftovers for a week. She dropped the bags on the coffee table and looked at the pair. "What are you waiting for? Go grab a plate."


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or any of it's characters.

**Chapter 6**

When they'd finished eating Taylor decided to leave them to it, she was tired and just wanted to go to bed. She had just found a comfortable position on her stomach when her dad appeared in the doorway. He was looking pretty smug.

"Make sure you're up nice and early in the morning."

"But it's Sunday."

"I know. I thought seeing as you didn't get to wear your new dress today we would all go to church tomorrow."

Taylor so wanted to say something, but her behind was still reminding her what happened the last time. Narrowing her eyes she glared at him, but kept her mouth shut, before pulling the quilt up over her head. She felt him sit down on the bed beside her, before the cover was pulled back again.

"There's more?" Not that she really wanted to know.

"Uh huh. When we get back you can sort out this mess. I'm surprised you can find anything in here."

"I like it like this."

"Too bad."

"Tomorrow's just lookin' better and better."

Leaning down he kissed the back of her head before covering her again with the quilt. "Night Taylor"

*******

Sunday morning Taylor ventured downstairs hoping her dad hadn't been serious about the church thing. Patricia was already at the kitchen table. Either she'd arrived really early or stayed last night. Taylor's heart sank when she saw what they were wearing, he'd been serious. The offending item of clothing was hanging over the back of one of the chairs. Trying to ignore it, she stuck a couple of slices of bread into the toaster. When she turned round they were both watching her.

"What?"

Patricia looked over at Gibbs, waiting for him to answer. Both looked a little sheepish.

"Nothing."

Yeah she'd stayed. Shrugging she turned her attention back to her toast.

When her toast popped, and she had buried it under butter and jelly, she turned back towards the table again. Her dad pushed out a chair for her with his foot.

She shook her head. "For some reason I don't really wanna sit down today." Instead she leant up against the counter.

"We just wanted to make sure you were ok with Patricia staying every now and again."

Taylor looked from one to the other. "That depends."

"On what?"

"On which answer gets me out of church today."

"Nice try."

"Did it work?"

"No. So does that mean you don't mind?"

Shrugging she took another bite of her toast.

"That's ok then. "

He sounded relieved. Maybe she should have strung them along a bit first.

"You need to go get changed, we're leaving soon."

"You know it's not very nice using religion as a form of punishment. God just might get pi….annoyed."

"Go."

Taylor picked up the dress. "Fine, just don't sit beside me, wouldn't want the lightning bolt to hit me by mistake."

*******

Wearing the dress made Taylor feel extremely self conscious, but there wasn't anything else for it. The car trip wasn't exactly comfortable either, but when they walked into the church she realised boredom was gonna be the least of her worries.

She hadn't remembered how hard the wooden benches were until now. There was no way she was gonna be able to sit on one of those for the next hour. Her feet stopped moving and she watched Patricia and her father trying to decide where to sit. They hadn't noticed she wasn't with them so she took the opportunity to go back outside. After yesterday Taylor wasn't brave enough to disappear, so she just stood with her back against the wall and watched as more people arrived. She had only been standing there for about two minutes when her dad came stalking out, obviously looking for her. All he had to do was turn around and he'd see her, but he was more intent on looking up and down the street. Although tempted to let him carry on his search she thought better of it. Putting her finger and thumb in her mouth she whistled loudly and watched him spin round. He visibly relaxed and walked over to her.

"What are you doing out here?"

"I can't sit on one of those benches." Dropping her head down, she kicked at the dirt with her new shoes.

"Whose fault is that?"

"Yours."

"You think so?"

"Wasn't my belt."

"Quit stalling. Inside."

*******

That was one extremely uncomfortable and boring, one hour sixteen minutes. Taylor had timed it, counting every minute in an effort to distract herself. Still it was over now, and at least when they got home she could lose the dress. All she had to do now was clear up her room, and hopefully that wouldn't take too long.

As soon as she changed into some real clothes Taylor started to haul everything out into the middle of her room. It was quite a pile. Her hopes of being finished by lunch were starting to look a bit over optimistic. Patricia appeared in the doorway, large black plastic bag in her hand, as Taylor stood staring at the mountain of clothes and junk.

"This is for whatever you don't want anymore." She walked over to where Taylor was standing. "Want some help?"

Taylor nodded gratefully and took the bag from her. As Patricia began to sift through the clothes, and to fold or hang up the ones they were going to keep, Taylor made a start with the stuff she'd grown out of or just didn't want anymore. She knew exactly what was goin' into the bag first. Waiting until Patricia's attention was somewhere else she smiled as she stuffed the dress into the bottom of the bag, then covered it with a couple of old t-shirts. I mean it wasn't her fault if it was dumped by mistake, was it?


End file.
